Over the Cartoon Hedge (Daniela Stefâne Style)
Over the Cartoon Hedge is a Spoof of Over the Hedge. Cast (DON'T EDIT!) * RJ - Surly (The Nut Job) * Verne - Filburt Turtle (Rocko's Modern Life/Static Cling) (Both are turtles) * Hammy - Rocko (Rocko's Modern Life/Static Cling) * Stella - Disgust (Inside Out) * Ozzie - Manny (Ice Age) * Heather - Peaches (Ice Age 4: Continental Drift) * Lou - Irving Beaks (Harvey Beaks) * Penny - Miriam Beaks (Harvey Beaks) * Spike, Quillo & Bucky - Harvey Beaks, Fee & Foo (Harvey Beaks) * Tiger - Oh (Home) * Vincent - Nigel (Rio) * Gladys Sharp - Mother Gothel (Tangled) * Dwayne LaFontant - Shaw (Open Season) * Nugent - Dug (Up) * BBQ Barry - Bobby (The Loud House) * Mackenzie - Lynn Loud (The Loud House) * Shelby - Lucy Loud (The Loud House) (Both are voiced by Jessica DiCicco) * Janis - Lori Loud (The Loud House) * Skeeter - Lincoln Loud (The Loud House) * Debbie - Rita Loud (The Loud House) * Timmy - Russell (Up) Gallery Surly nut job 2.png|Surly as RJ Filburt.jpg|Filburt Turtle as Verne Rocko the Wallaby.jpg|Rocko as Hammy Disgust in Inside Out.jpg|Disgust as Stella 421px-Manny (close up).jpg|Manny as Ozzie Peaches the Young Mammoth.jpg|Peaches as Heather Irving Beaks.jpg|Irving Beaks as Lou Miriam Beaks.jpg|Miriam Beaks as Penny Harvey Beaks.jpg|Harvey Beaks as Spike Fee.jpg|Fee as Quillo Foo.jpg|Foo as Bucky Char 131807.jpg|Oh as Tiger Nigel-0.jpg|Nigel as Vincent Mother Gothel in Tangled.jpg|Mother Gothel as Gladys Sharp Shaw (Open Season).jpg|Shaw as Dwayne LaFontant Dug.png|Dug as Nugent The Loud House Bobby Nickelodeon.png|Bobby as BBQ Barry The Loud House Lynn Nickelodeon.png|Lynn Loud as Mackenzie The Loud House Lucy Nickelodeon.png|Lucy Loud as Shelby The Loud House Lori Nickelodeon.png|Lori Loud as Janis Lincoln Loud.png|Lincoln Loud as Skeeter Rita Loud vector image.png|Rita Loud as Debbie Russell.jpg|Russell as Timmy Videos Scenes * Over the Cartoon Hedge Part 1 - Opening * Over the Cartoon Hedge Part 2 - Surly Enters the Cave * Over the Cartoon Hedge Part 3 - It's Spring * Over the Cartoon Hedge Part 4 - What is this place * Over the Cartoon Hedge Part 5 - Gateway to the Good Life * Over the Cartoon Hedge Part 6 - Welcome to Suburbia * Over the Cartoon Hedge Part 7 - Surly You can Stay * Over the Cartoon Hedge Part 8 - Crazy Rabid Wallaby * Over the Cartoon Hedge Part 9 - Sugar Rush * Over the Cartoon Hedge Part 10 - Manny's Performance * Over the Cartoon Hedge Part 11 - The Food's Gone * Over the Cartoon Hedge Part 12 - Here's the Plan * Over the Cartoon Hedge Part 13 - Cartoons are in the House * Over the Cartoon Hedge Part 14 - Surly rescues his Family * Over the Cartoon Hedge Part 15 - Rocko drinks Energy Drink * Over the Cartoon Hedge Part 16 - Welcome to the Family * Over the Cartoon Hedge Part 17 - End Credits Category:Daniela Stefâne Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Over the Hedge Spoofs Category:Over the Hedge Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-Spoofs